<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thermostat by luulapants</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096815">Thermostat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants'>luulapants</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luulapants/pseuds/luulapants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a thing,” Boyd explained. “No one touches the thermostat but Derek.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thermostat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt from nighttimemachinery on tumblr: derek, kira, boyd + blanket, takeout, cozy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>Kira sighed at her phone. “The Jeep broke down,” she announced. “Again.”</p><p>Boyd, stretched across the couch, poked his head up to see her over the back of it. “Is Erica with them?”</p><p>“Yeah. Scott says Stiles won’t get it towed. He’s got the duct tape out.”</p><p>“Great, they’ll be another hour probably,” Boyd grumbled, dropping back out of sight. “The food’s gonna be cold by the time they get here.”</p><p>Kira walked further into the loft and shivered, rubbing at her arms. “God, it’s freezing in here. Can we – oh!” She stopped short, glancing at the thermostat on the wall, set to 63. “Jeez. Okay, I’m just gonna…”</p><p>“Wait, are you –?” Boyd asked, sitting up again. “Shit, don’t –”</p><p>Derek, who had vanished into the kitchen immediately after letting Kira into the loft, suddenly reappeared at her side, hand tight around her wrist.</p><p>“<em>Don’t touch the thermostat</em>,” he growled.</p><p>“Don’t touch the thermostat,” Boyd echoed in a sigh.</p><p>“Oh,” Kira said, staring at her wrist where it was still clenched in Derek’s fist. “Sorry. Is it, like, connected to the security system or –”</p><p>“If you’re cold, there’s blankets.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s a thing,” Boyd explained. “No one touches the thermostat but Derek.”</p><p>Kira peered between the two of them, then gave a slow nod. “O-<em>kay</em>… Derek, can you turn the thermostat up somewhere less frigid?”</p><p>Boyd groaned. “No, you can’t –”</p><p>“I said, if you’re cold, there are blankets.”</p><p>“You can’t <em>touch</em> the thermostat,” Boyd lectured. “You can’t<em> talk</em> about the thermostat. You probably shouldn’t even <em>look </em>at the thermostat.”</p><p>“You’re joking,” Kira said. “Derek, it’s arctic in here.” She shook her arm, and he let it go. “You werewolves may run warm, but foxes get chilly, okay? Don’t you want a nice cozy pack house?”</p><p>“Boyd, get Kira a blanket,” Derek ordered.</p><p>“Now you done it,” Boyd grumbled, getting to his feet.</p><p>“You’re serious,” Kira laughed in disbelief. “Oh my god, you’re actually going dad-mode on the thermostat. That’s <em>hilarious</em>.”</p><p>Derek’s brows moved into a good furrow, the scowl following. “It’s –” he began, but Boyd cut him off as he returned from the closet with a red flannel blanket.</p><p>“– a loft,” he recited in a tired deadpan. “It has a high ceiling. It costs a fortune to heat. There’s a big-ass wall of windows. Unless you want to get up on scaffolding to put thermal plastic on the windows…”</p><p>“Boyd, you’re not helping,” Derek growled.</p><p>Kira had started giggling uncontrollably, stumbling away a couple steps with a hand over her mouth. “He’s a thermostat dad. Oh my <em>god</em>, he’s a thermostat dad.”</p><p>“I’m not a – what does that even mean?” Derek demanded, a flush starting to rise on his cheeks.</p><p>Boyd draped the blanket over Kira’s shoulders. “You’re never invited back here,” he told her.</p><p>“You know!” she insisted. “It’s like a stereotype that dads have a sixth sense for someone touching the thermostat! Did your dad do that?”</p><p>Derek’s frown deepened, then twisted into something deeply troubled. He turned and walked toward the door.</p><p>“No, no, I’m sorry!” Kira called, still giggling. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you! Where are you going?”</p><p>He grabbed his leather jacket off the hook by the door. “I’m gonna drag that stupid Jeep here if I have to. I’m hungry.”</p><p>“He’s having uncomfortable introspection,” Boyd whispered to her, though by Derek’s glare, he had clearly heard.</p><p>The door opened, and then Derek rolled it shut hard with a loud bang.</p><p>Kira and Boyd stood there for a long moment, neither of them moving. Her giggles died down. Then, very slowly, she extended her hand toward the thermostat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>